paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Paw Filipino Backstory:El Presidente Aguinaldo
This is the sixth Cultural backstory for one of my characters Characters *Paw Patrol Show characters *Venz412's OC *Adventure Bay PAW School Students Plot A Presidential Introduction IT all begins a day on the Politics Classroom at the Adventure bay Paw School Andres: Good morning Students. Students: Good morning Sir Andres. Andres: Class we have a special guest for today but first...(Puptag) Squires! Just as then Ryder, Marshall, Skye, Chase, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma and Tracker showed up and Entered. Students: Ryder! teacher! Andres: I invited them for a special lecture Rascal:(wags his tail) a special lecture!(Smiles) Andres: Now please welcome! Just as then 2 revolver shots fired on the wall to the Politics Classroom. Pieface goes near the wall and noticed it was just a pellet bullet. Pieface: a pellet bullet. Just as then Andres: Please welcome El Presidente! Emilio Famy Aguinaldo! Paw Patrol pups: SIR! Emilio enters the room along with Franco. Emilio wears his Rayadillo uniform while Franco wears his Police uniform Students: WHoa. Andres: Miong. it's been so long!(wags his tail as Emilio pets him) Emilio: Yeah i never missed this chance and I see you now having a role as a mentor. Andres: Yeah. Rascal: (raises his paw) Sir Who is Miong? Emilio: heheh. I am Miong. that's my nickname. Zuma: A nick name. Andres: Take it from here.(goes to the Students and sits beside Rascal) Emilio: Okay now... where do i begin. Early Life Emilio: It all begins when I was born on March 22, 1869 at Cavite el Viejo, Capitancy General of the Philippine Isles. my father is Carlos J. Aguinaldo and my Mother Trinidad F. Aguinaldo. I am the seventh of the eight siblings Kotaro: Eight?! Emilio: Yes eight. My father is a gobernadorcillo Lou: Wait what is Gobernadorcillo? Andres: Gobernadorcillo is an equivalent to Governor. Emilio: they served under the spanish and with my Grandparents. I studied on Colegio de San Juan de Letran but I can't finish my studies. due to cholera outbreak Marshall: oh. Emilio: Then along with my friend to find and pay some taxes. my friend told me that I became the Cabeza de Barangay. Rascal: Cabeza-de- WHat?! Andres: Cabeza de barangay means Village head. Emilio: Luckilly I have Andres here as my guide. Andres:(wags his tail) Emilio: my job as the Village head is to collect taxes. one day along with Candido my friend. I was looking for Felipe Nacion. the woman said she doesn't have money but he gave me something for my kindness. Ryder: What is it? Emilio shows them a pendant. a Sun with a face in the middle and 3 stars in the left top and right. Ryder: A pendant. Emilio: The woman prophecized something about me. Zuma: What is the Pwophecy?! The Pups are eager to listen Emilio: I lived a long life but I have a lot of enemies because of what I stand but many will also love me. 3 women will love in my life but I will marry the 2 of them and the woman I loved the most is I can't bring to the altar. my friend's fate is to have a meaningful life but ends in one bullet and dying on my side. she also predicted that I will lead a kingdom that never reign but many will try to get the kingdom and make their rivals alive and because their blood will flood the kingdom and told me to be careful and she gaved me this. Emilio shows them a cloth and Ryder examines it. Ryder:(Touches the cloth) It's authentic and original. Emilio: That cloth is from a saint and it will protect me. Ryder: Awesome! Ryder goes back to his seat with the pups. The Revoltionary Emilio: Months from that. I become a freemason under the name "Colon" then my Friend Salvador Alvarez asked me to join the Katipunan. Kotaro: What is the Katipunan. Emilio: Katipunan is a secret organization whose mission is to gain arms against Spain to fight for freedom. and their leader is called the Supremo. Pieface: So who is the Supremo? Andres:(Stands up and stepped foward) I am. Andres: I give you a final test right? Emilio: yeah on March 14,1895. at the Katipunan HQ in Tondo, Manila as proof you ordered me to kill a traitor to his country. but I realized I stabbed is a sack and removed the blindfold. Andres: And I told you passed and become a full fledged member of the KKK. and I asked what's your call. and you answered. Emilio: Magdalo. and then soon after Andres tells me as a leader of a community I proved invaluable to the cause. and then do a blood compact. and you. (points to Andres) made me lead the Cavite Chapter along with your cousin. Baldomero Bonifacio. The Pups and Ryder are still listening. Emilio: during those times I managed to recruit some members and managed to evade but my friend recieved some news that many we're arrested due to their suspect members of the Katipunan. Andres: I remember on August 29 1896. I ordered to launch an assault on a gunpowder storage in San Juan Del Monte. Emilio: Then some of your men traveled by boat to my location and recieved the news that you that Andres escaped and heads for Balara. Many people killed and your men said that "It's up to you Kapitan". by next morning I head to Arsenal de Cavite and asked the commanding officer to ask some reinforcements to stop the Katipunan not even one reinforcement. then Sooner we ambushed a spanish convoy. and later on night Cavite el Viejo is declared free. ???: Then I heard that Cavite is now at the hands of the Katipunan along with the provinces of Batangas, Bulacan, Tarla, Nueva Ecija, Pampanga and Manila. the military governs and the Gov.-General said he wants Miong shackled like a pup all alone. Ryder:(Looks at the door) Just who are you. Andres:(Wags his tail) Pieface:(Smiles and noticed this lesson is getting interesting) Emilio: Consul Vicente Laurel. Vicente:(Enters who is wearing his semi formal attire. Black shoes, khaki Slacks, White long sleeve shirt and Red Vest bearing the Paw Katipunan logo on the back) El Presidente Kapitan Miong. Vicente: So you tell your kids your life story eh. Emilio: Yes what about it. Vicente:You train your men how to handle arms and training men to fight for freedom because it's your land. and now you managed to land an ambush on Imus. and let your ally Don Jose Tagle to lead the Katipunan on Imus. Emilio: yes.the Spaniards arrested 13 masons. Milkshake: 13? Emilio: Yes after that the Spanish send some forces to launch a naval assault on Binaklayan. there it cost my friend Candido. Franco: I am guessing sir you dueled with the general and managed to kill the Spanish General. Tejeros Convention until the arrival of the Americans Rocky: What happened next. Emilio: Then I managed to Contact Andres to go San Francisco de Malabon, Cavite. to tell our news Andres: And Ricarte tells me every single time and tells to oversee your government. then my cousin Baldomero tells that wee need to elect to have a formal government and it has two factions Cockatoo: What are the Factions? Ryder: Magdiwang and Magdalo. Rascal:(raises his paw) Who are the leaders? Andres: I lead the Magdiwang. Emilio: I lead the Magdalo. Vicente: Let me guess Baldomero wants to disband the Katipunan to form the Philippine Government. Andres: Yes continue. Emilio: Andres oversees the election and establishes a republic. and by nominations and writing on a piece of paper that would be a ballot then. and counting the votes. while I hold my defenses on the battlefield. Chase: What are your positions. Emilio: I win as president! heheheh (Looks on Andres) Andres: (Sighs) I win as Interior minister. but a person told me that I am not suited so. (BARKS) As head of election and this convention I declare it NULL And VOID Emilio: You dare. Ryder: Andres calm down. Andres: Yeah.. (sits down and blushes) Emilio: I can't leave my post on Santol Pass for that racket. and as Tracker said to Carlos that months before and my Brother said it. " happy birthday." Pups: no way! Emilio: heheheh. The SCHOOL BELL RANG! Andres: Classes! OVER! Emilio: Not until I finish my story! we're just getting to the cooler parts. the pups settling in. Emilio: Then I send reinforcements but my brother is killed. and now healing at my base in Cavite. then days went by I ordered the Arrest of Andres after he done aggressive actions. at Naic, Cavite. then I sentenced them on Exile. at Pico de Loro signed my name. Andres: then what's next you marched ME and Procopio until we reached Maragodon. until we ran from it Procopio shot dead. I tell the time is right to free but I disarmed the general but they shot first... and Ended my life. Ryder: What's next Emilio: I established the Biak-na-Bato republic at San Miguel. the next days passed a soldier reported to me that we ran low on food and rations so. We raided the granaries occupied by the spanish forces. then as days go by I met Captain Gregorio del Pilar. Vicente: a person said soon after that Spain was pulling back by an unknown force. during your exile that costs 400,000 pesos. Emilio: yes. that I tell the American Consul that we want the Americans to recognize our freedom. I announced that we will return from hong-kong bearing with something. Andres: Let me guess? The Flag and the Anthem Emilio: Correct Andres Rascal: Wow! Andres: Spain surrendered and at the Battle on Alapan the First Philippine Flag flies. I also appointed a lawyer named Apolinario Mabini. Mabini said to organize a government. Emilio: and on June 12, 1898 at Cavite el Viejo. I declare the Freedom and Independence of the Philippine Isles. on January 21, 1899 I established the Malolos congress. I send my emissary but the Americans did not recognized it and the Philippine Republic is short lived Everyone: (Gasped) Ryder: Why?! Emilio: I send my finest men and all of my powers to stop the war. My forces falls back into the mountains at the hands now of the Finest. Gregorio del Pilar to defend Tirad Pass. then bad happened happen until I was captured by the Americans. then sent away in exile. Some-time to death Emilio: I rode on the ship USS Viking and then later. I am now according to the alliance with the americans. I stayed at my house at Kawit. and live a peaceful life. and later I am married again. Emerald: TO WHOM! Andres: Emerald! Emilio: No. to Maria Agoncillo. Andres: What happened next. Emilio: the American betrayed us at the treaty of Paris and we Can liberate the Philippine Isles after 10 years of waiting Rascal: ten years? Andres: The era is called the Philippine Commonwealth. Emilio: Sometimes after the Japanese declares war and managed to capture the Philippine Isles during the war. and we managed to liberate at the end of the war with the americans and later they leave the country. and with Diosdado's blessing he adapted the true day of the Republic of the Philippines from July fourth to June twelfth. and after many years under the colonial rule. I waved the Philippine Flag. and later Andres: What's next?! Emilio: (Giggled) Excited? okay my second wife died on May 29, 1963. sometime after I read a book about my life as a revolutionary called "Mga Gunita ng Himagsikan" or the Memories of the Revolution. and I died later on February 6, 1964 at the hospital. and then one last time the woman who predicted me to be a ruler appeared to me and tell the third lady that I will marry that will never be brought to an Altar. Ryder: Who is it? Emilio: Raise your Paws up if you want to know! The Paw Patrol raised their hand/paws. Andres: Pieface! Pieface answered and said "Motherland?!" Emilio: Yes. Reborn as the new kid President and the end of the story Andres: Now how will you reborn. Emilio: I was born at March 22, 2003. to my parents named Fransico and Matilda Aguinaldo. the descendants of the First President. Vicente: What's next. Emilio: I grew up and managed to finished all of my studies. along with my family. I go to the Palace to get my post as president. Andres: Did the guards passed you? Emilio: Yes. they knew me its because the Guards who stationed always at the Palace is the Guards from the Paw Katipunan? Rascal: The Paw Katipunan. Ryder: The Paw Katipunan functions the same as the defunct Katipunan does. and they have additional responsibilities. Pieface: What would it be. Ryder: They served as special forces, insurgent combateers, royal guards and importantly. mountain specialists. Emilio: I also recently joined there and adopting my codename: El Presidente Magdalo. and now here I am Students: Wow! (They look on Emlio with Awe) Andres: Okay this class is Dismissed you can go now The students goes outside to have fun or eat some snacks at the cafeteria while Ryder, Marshall, CHase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Franco and Andres remained in the classroom. Emilio: Thanks Paw Patrol for inviting me here. Ryder: No Problem Emilio. we are here to help and whenever you're in trouble Just yelp for help. Emilio: About that. you know about the reason why I led a resistance in Cavite. Andres: Oh. you managed to hold on your own right. Emilio: I managed to keep my forces and the peoples moral upright. Andres: And are you planning to push your forces too.. Emilio: we managed to hold and liberate Cavite. and I am still coordinating with Task Force agila. Rascal: Agila? Ryder: Eagle. we heard it was lead by our friend. Pieface: Can we meet him? Emilio: Someday. for now I will go back to the Embassy to relax and stay for awhile. Andres: Later Paw Patrol! Andres and Emilio heads outside the school to the Consulate walking Andres: So who lead Agila. Emilio: Ricardo Dalisay... Andres: Cardo?! I thought he was on the run Emilio: Yeah. and now he is a special commando now. Andres: Huh? (tilted his head) Emilio: You will know. when he and his task force arrived. and I prepare a scenario for him at Adventure Bay Kill house. Andres: Can't wait. Emilio: (Chuckled and looked to the Sky) Can't wait too. and they head to the Philippine Embassy... END Category:Crossover Movies Category:History Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Fanon Stories